Melt the Sugar
by RINTEND0
Summary: Two lovers finally find the release they were searching for. They don't have to fain hate here. Only the stars know what they do and only they know how they feel. Oneshot songfic artist: the Summer Obsession rated for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Melt the Sugar**

a/n: This a songfic to the song 'Melt the Sugar' by _the Summer Obsession_. It's a very suggestive song and here is the way I see things when I listen to it. Try to enjoi my first attempt at this kind of stuff.

The scene playing out was a very precarious one. Two teens were sitting on the roof of a tall building, noticing nothing but each other's company. They stared into each either eyes as their hands wondered and explored each others bodies.

_This is the sweetest moment._

_This is what we both wanted._

_We are the same but we're so different._

_I untie your shoe laces._

_We touch each others faces._

_We start to sweat and the sky turns red._

They knew what they were doing was would not be acceptable. They knew that the people close to them would probably turn on them. They also knew that what they were doing felt so right, that it couldn't be wrong. No, this was their feelings, this is what they wanted, it was _not_ wrong.

_Tell me that you know life's not fair_

_If we're gonna make it, then we're half way there._

_Tell me that you that I really care, I swear…_

Draco Malfoy removed his shirt as the girl stared in wonder. She ran her hands over his well-toned stomach. Every contour of his chest made her want him that much more. He captured her lips in another hard, longing, passionate kiss. He slowly removed her shirt and worked with the clasp on her bra. She, not being as innocent as first thought, was unbuttoning his dark jeans, roughly sliding them off of him.

_Let's melt the sugar,_

_Under the meteor shower._

_On the hottest night in July._

_On a sticky alter, there's nothing but a towel spread out._

_As we both lie, we'll melt the sugar._

Hermione Granger was pushed roughly back onto the thin cover over the roof. She was thoroughly pleased at this sudden action. A naked Draco lying on her own naked body, teasing and enticing her. He licked his lips; his body positioned just right. She couldn't take it anymore and her hands found the back of his head and pulled him into another rough kiss. She pulled away and whispered seductively for him to take her.

As he rid her of her innocence she winced. The initial pain began to wear off she began to moan. His pace, until then had been slow as to not hurt her further, began to quicken. Low sounds issued from Draco as she moaned his name. She commanded him to increase his force; he happily obliged. Soon they were both near screaming, not particularly caring if anyone caught them, although the silencing charm around them should've held well.

_It's melting on our faces._

_It's running down our places_

_That we hide in the dark tonight._

_This is the way we do things_

_Spontaneous, exciting._

_I wish the world was always this inviting_

They looked up at the stars, exhausted and completely satisfied with what they had just finished. Hermione laid her head on his chest, that had a thin layer of perspiration covering it. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her and kissed her on the top of the head, his arms pulling her even closer to him. Right now he didn't care if the Dark Lord himself caught them.

_Tell me that you know life's not fair_

_If we're gonna make it, then we're half way there._

_Tell me that you that I really care, I swear_

_Let's melt the sugar,_

_Under the meteor shower._

_On the hottest night in July._

_On a sticky alter, there's nothing but a towel spread out._

_As we both lie…_

"I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Never leave me." Draco said against her hair.

"I love you too, my sinister serpent." She smirked his trademark smirk up at him. "I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

He bent down and captured her lips in another passionate kiss.


	2. Authors Note

A/N:

I just wanted to tell anyone who read this story that I have several others that they need to read.

And just so that I could get more reviews on this one.

lol.

anyway.

tell me what you think of this story...

it'll tell me if i should do anymore songfics like this one.

And that I love every one who even considered reading any of my stories.

hehe.

((heart))


End file.
